


Big Hero Sex

by DigiRhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rhys can stop it at any moment, he is totally into it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiRhys/pseuds/DigiRhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Jess who wanted Big Hero 6 inspired filth 8'') I hope I delivered!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hero Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/gifts).



Rhys wasn't sure what he had expected to come of the open conference. A job, if things went well, but being personally summoned to the CEO's office with his project hadn't even crossed the young engineer's mind. He swallowed around the thick lump that had formed in his throat as the large elevator took him up to Handsome Jack's office. _The_ Handsome Jack. Rhys was either extremely lucky or extremely _boned_.

The elevator was rather crowded, filled with a relatively small wave of his nanobots. Still, they managed to take up most of the space in the elevator, crowding Rhys uncomfortably despite his attempts to shift them into the corners. He nearly tumbled out when the contraption came to a halt and the doors slid open. He caught himself, but not before stumbling a few steps into the wide open room. He caught himself gaping at the office and the expensive fixtures littered about the room. A sharp whistle caught his attention, making him jump and snap his attention to the large desk at the end of the room.

"Ain't got all day here, kiddo. Get moving and bring your entourage with you."

Rhys's heart leapt to his throat as the voice met his ears. Oh god this was really happening. He strode forward, mustering every bit of confidence he could manage as he approached Jack's desk, the rolling mass of bots practically swarming behind him. Judging by the raised brow that greeted him, the sight didn't overly impress Jack. Rhys swallowed again and took a steadying breath.

"I-I was told you wanted a special demonstration, sir?"

A low chuckle bubbled from Jack's throat as he leaned back in his chair, spinning a pen between his fingers.

"Something like that, yeah. Y'see I watched your little demo out on the floor earlier and I gotta say, I liked what I saw. You mentioned a headband for those of us without cybernetics?"

Rhys blinked incredulously, a light blush coloring his cheeks as a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Definitely not boned, then. Rhys had a chance to pitch his nanobots to Handsome Jack himself, luck was _definitely_ on his side. He pulled the band from his pocket, stepping forward and depositing it into Jack's waiting hand. He had a manual override programmed into his own cybernetics, so handing off the headband didn't pose much danger. He watched as Jack inspected it before slipping it around his forehead, brushing his bangs aside.

Rhys started when a handful of the bots sped past his head to rest in the palm of Jack's hand. The CEO picked one up, squinting curiously at it before giving it an approving grin.

"So these things can do...pretty much whatever I need 'em to do, is that right?"

The young engineer nodded and smiled at Jack, almost breathless when he spoke.

"That's right. The metal casings they're covered in can withstand extreme temperatures as well as pressure, especially in l--" Jack held up a hand, stopping Rhys mid-sentence with a jolt. He blinked, mismatched eyes focused on Jack's every movement in the silence that followed. Needless to say, Rhys was more than a little surprised when he felt a cold prickling crawling up the inside of his pant leg.

A yelp left Rhys's lips as he jumped back, blinking rapidly as he turned his gaze towards the floor and the small stream of bots worming their way up his pants. He frowned, lifting his foot and giving his leg a slight shake to try and dislodge them, but they continued their journey upwards, sending a chill up Rhys's spine. He lifted his gaze to Jack, uncertainty etched across his features as the CEO grinned lecherously at him.

"S-sir?" Rhys stammered, trying his best not to squirm under the chilling touches as well as Jack's scrutiny. This was...an odd turn of events, and Rhys wasn't sure whether or not he liked where they were going.

"What's the matter, cupcake? Not nervous, are ya? Just relax, Handsome Jack's not gonna hurt ya," Jack purred, slowly lifting himself out of his chair and rounding the desk. Rhys took a reflexive step backwards, only to bump into a solid wall that the nanobots had formed. He looked back, startled, and yelped again when two strands shot forth from the wall and grasped his wrists, pulling them back against the cold surface.

Rhys's breath stuttered as Jack stepped forward, practically looming over him. Rhys had to remind himself that he had the manual override. He could shut them down at any moment. He was fairly certain he could book it back to the elevator before Ja--

His train of thought was cut short when hot lips enveloped his own, eyes going wide as the realization that Jack was _kissing_ him hit Rhys. The CEO brought a large hand up to cup Rhys's jaw, holding him in place as he worked the younger man's mouth open and slipped his tongue past his lips. Rhys shuddered, groaning and eagerly pressing back against Jack's kiss as more bots slid their way under his shirt, tracing over his skin like metal tentacles.

When Jack pulled away Rhys was breathless and dizzy--he barely noticed that the nanobots had made their way into his underwear, looping around his cock and giving it a firm squeeze that pulled a gasp from him.

"Wh-what are y--"

"Atata, just enjoy the ride, princess," Jack murmured, letting his hand slip from Rhys's jaw. He pressed his hand to the 'wall' beside Rhys's head, halfway caging him as his other hand made its way down the front of Rhys's pants, toying with the button until it came undone and sliding the zipper down. He was pleased to see the makeshift cock ring that had formed around the base of Rhys's length, squeezing almost uncomfortably tight around the younger man.

Rhys's breath hitched and a groan was torn from his throat as Jack's hand wrapped around his hardening length, giving an experimental squeeze before stroking from base to tip, brushing his thumb over the head of Rhys's cock. A soft whimper sounded from Rhys and he trembled in Jack's grip, squeezing his eyes shut. The CEO grinned and let out a throaty chuckle, ducking in to press his lips to Rhys's neck, sucking an angry mark onto the pale skin.

Jack gave an overly satisfied smirk at the undignified sound Rhys made when the nanobots around the base of his shaft began vibrating.

Jack continued touching the younger man, stroking and teasing at his length as Rhys grew achingly hard in his hand, precum dripping from the head of his length. He bit down on Rhys's neck, eliciting a sharp yell from the younger man that left a warm satisfaction settling in Jack's chest. Rhys whimpered and squirming in his grip, canting his hips forward and bucking into Jack's hand with a degree of desperation.

He pulled his hand away, listening smugly at the panicked noise that left Rhys as he bucked forward, arching his hips into the air, wanting for any kind of friction. Jack hungrily kissed at his neck, pressing both hands to either side of Rhys's head. He pressed his own hips forward, pressing Rhys back against the wall and grinding down on his exposed length.

"Oh, _fuck_ \--!" Rhys gasped sharply at the sudden contact, his knees going weak as he bucked against Jack's hip. Seeming to sense the weakness, Jack looped an arm around Rhys's waist, hugging the younger man's body flush against his own. The bots moved, securing Rhys's wrists firmly behind his own back before the majority of them retreated, leaving Rhys at Jack's mercy.

His cock throbbed, aching for release and positively overwhelmed by the intense vibrating that lanced through his groin, threatening to make his knees go out. Rhys dropped his head to Jack's shoulder, panting and turning to mouth weakly at the skin of Jack's neck, silently pleading. Jack chuckled darkly, one hand cupping Rhys's ass and pulling him forward, letting the younger man practically hump him as Rhys strained against his bonds.

It felt like an hour had passed before Jack finally reached between them, giving Rhys's length a few rough tugs as the bots retreated. The engineer gave a muffled yell against Jack's neck, cumming between them and onto Jack's hand as his legs finally gave way, slumping fully against Jack, who kept an arm firmly around Rhys's waist to keep him upright.

Rhys panted heavily against the CEO's tanned skin, blinking slowly as his senses returned to him. He was dimly aware of Jack pressing kisses to his temple and cheek as he nuzzled into the older man's neck, riding out the blissful aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, kiddo. We've got a whole round two to get through."


End file.
